


Movies

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Captain Phasma tags along, M/M, Men Crying, The boys go see a movie, she is not amused, they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew goes to see a movie. Ren and Hux are emotionally compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically all tumblr prompts. Here's this one ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138187496927/kylux-prompt-hux-and-ren-are-watching-a-movie-at

It had been a sort of tradition on Starkiller Base that every month, the crew would enjoy a movie of the month. This month is apparently was a romantic tearjerker that took place on Hoth. A man and woman, forbidden love, typical movie set up. Everyone was expected to attend, including higher ranks, such as the stubborn headed duo, General Hux and Kylo Ren, who were rarely ever spotted in the large theater room. So when the crew saw both men, with Phasma, enter, it was a sort of shock. Especially for this particular movie. Neither of the men seemed like they would even come close to enjoying the film. 

Sitting in the back, Ren and Hux tried to get as comfortable as they could in the theater seats, shuffling and occasionally glancing at each other with a look of annoyance. Neither of them wanted to be here but Phasma had pushed them to go. /It would look upstanding of them/. Phasma had so delicately put it. So the men had no other choice but to go. 

“Romance...who in their right mind would have time for such a thing.” Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes, pinching a kernel of popcorn between his fingers before popping it into his mouth. 

Ren said nothing except a grumble of slight agreeance. He’d much rather be in his own quarters, not having to deal with Hux’s snark and attitude. And that way he ate his popcorn like a goddamn priss. 

“Honestly though, Ren. Do you honestly think that we could stomach this movie the whole way through? I don’t want to be around these blubbering idiots when the lights come up. Hell, I don’t want to be around them now--” 

“General. The movie is beginning. I suggest you silence yourself.” Phasma whispered from behind the both of them before leaning back in her own seat the the movie filled the large screen before the crew. 

Ren and Hux gave one more glanced at each other before turning their attention to the screen before them. It was going to be a long two and a half hours....

As the movie began, it started out like any typical, mediocre blockbuster semi-hit. You met the characters. Star crossed lovers, but they weren’t quite able to reach each other. Something was blocking them, there was an obstacle, as always. But as the movie progressed, it delved deeper into the true meaning of love and acceptance of one another. Through the fights and disagreements and outside forces trying to push them away, it seemed as if these two people were meant to be together forever quite honestly. At least that’s what both Hux and Ren thought, independently of course. They found themselves engrossed in the film, eyes wide, leaning forward in their seats. Of course, they tried to hide their enthusiasm from each other. 

As the film continued, these star crossed lovers found themselves alone, stranded on Hoth with only each other to keep company and to keep warm. Of course, as expected, that led into a quite passionate sex scene, in which Hux and Ren stiffened, but wholeheartedly rooted for the onscreen couple to share their love and overcome their differences. Nearing the end of the film, it turned for the worse. One of the partners had been brutally attacked by a Wampa and was laying in the snow, bleeding out. As the other held their partner, they exchanged soft, loving words, gentle caresses. When they finally died, in their lover’s arms, the theater was filled with sniffles and some loud sobs.

Hux, a rather cold-hearted man with a steely gaze, had his lip quivering, trying his best not to cry in front of Ren. The movie had moved him more than he believed it would have. To see someone lose another person that they had cared for so much was just heart-wrenching. Of course he knew he’d never experience the same feelings, he yearned to. Just once. Because watching the two in the movie, they made it seem like an experience to be had. Sniffing quickly, he felt a tear roll down at his eye. Quickly wiping it away, he sighed and closed his eyes, wishing to have what they had. Then, opening his eyes, he glanced to Ren. 

Ren had a difficult time trying to hide his feelings. It felt so similar to when he had left his family for the Dark Side, the pain that was tearing him apart at this very moment. The pull from the Light... At least they had each other to love. Ren could no longer go back home. He was needed here and it was his duty and honor to finish what his grandfather had started. And he was determined... Letting out a soft whimper, he turned away from Hux, not wanting the other to see him like this. 

When the lights went up, both men stood and faced each other, lips in a straight, thin line, eyes set almost hollow and dead. They both were masking what was still swelling up inside them. Hux; a need to feel love. Ren; a release from his pain caused by love. Staring at each other, they gave slight nods.

“Depressing...” 

“Far too...fictitious.” 

Both men nodded in agreement before being interrupted by Phasma. She looked more than bored. She looked asleep honestly. Giving a huge sigh, she held her temples. 

“Absolutely awful. It was so...boring.” She mumbled and shook her head. “I’m going to my quarters and have a drink to help forget about this...either of you want to join?” She offered. 

“No. I think I might retire to bed.” Ren said, wanting to sit and think about the film for the rest of the night. 

“As will I.” Hux agreed and nodded at Phasma and Ren before leaving the theater. 

Ren stared at Hux as he walked away, following in suit. He wanted to speak to someone about how he was feeling. How that film made him feel. Of course, it was an obvious weakness on his part, but he had to spill his heart to someone. Walking to his quarters, he tried to gather up someone who could listen to him, but no one came to mind. He sat down on his bench and stared at his grandfather’s mask. Moments passed before tears slowly started leaking from both eyes. Letting out a choked sob, he covered his mouth with his arm and closed his eyes, head bowed as he whimpered and cried into his sleeve. He was doomed to have this pain forever. Who knew that love could be so crippling? 

Hux made it to his own quarters and went immediately for the showers. Undressing, he stepped under the hot stream of water, letting silent tears flow down his face, but not a sound was uttered. His face was not contorted in one of pain and anguish. It was dead and empty. No one would /ever/ love him... Lashing out, he hit the shower wall with his fist and yelled before leaning against the same wall, feeling his heart being torn into pieces. He was being pulled apart by something he never thought he wanted. Who knew that love could be so powerful?


End file.
